camphalfbloodroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Thanatos' Cabin
Thanatos' Cabin Thanatos' Cabin looks like a tall temple with two inverted torches in place on opposite sides of the entrance. Once inside, Thanatos cabin is dark and gloomy, almost foggy, save for a single light at the far end of the cabin. Immediately inside the cabin is a long corridor, and doors pepper either side, girls on the right, boys on the left. At the end of the hall is two doors, one leading to the Head's room, and the other leading to the Lt.'s. Every door has a small tombstone imprinted on it, showing clearly whom it is that owns the room. Cabin Announcements/Campers= |-| Photo Album= Gallery Template:Thanatos' Cabin Photo Album |-| Powers= Offensive #Children of Thanatos can materialise a scythe, made up of astral energies, to use as a weapon but only for a short time. Defensive #Children of Thanatos can bend shadows around them, concealing them for a short time. Passive #Children of Thanatos can sense any death, mortal or monster. #Children of Thanatos can communicate with the souls of the recently deceased. #Children of Thanatos are able to enchant weapons with Soul-damaging powers, the effect only lasts for a short time. #Children of Thanatos are able to see the lifespan of others, but are forbidden to speak of it. Supplementary #Children of Thanatos have the ability to Shadow Travel, a sort of teleportation; the further the distance, the more energy drained. #Children of Thanatos are able to call forth recently dead spirits to aide them for a short time. #When fighting, children of Thanatos are able to gain a small amount of health every time they deal damage to their opponents. 3 Months After Character is Made #Children of Thanatos are able to surround themselves in dark power which greatly boosts attack and defense. However, the act of surrounding takes time and the user is vulnerable during it. 6 Months After Character is Made #Children of Thanatos, though unable to use this power to directly kill, can use it to drain enough life force out of those around them, that they are too weakened to fight back for a very short time, from a few seconds to a few minutes. However, while the user is doing this, they are incapacitated and it drains them considerably. 9 Months After Character is Made #Children of Thanatos can use astral energies to make anything, besides just scythes, nothing larger than 2 to 3 times the size of the user, for a short time. Traits #Children of Thanatos generally have morbid personalities. #Children of Thanatos are generally not frightened of death. |-| Treaties= I, Charlotte Jones, have made a treaty with the Hades Cabin *We will have mutual non-aggression *We will help each other out with quest, chores, and the such *Fight against common enemies Apollo Cabin *Mutual Defense/Offense *They will give archery lessons, we shall return with advice on the use of powers. *In our current feud with Eros Cabin, they shall take our side in any engagements that come out of it. Category:Cabins Category:Children of Thanatos Category:Medium (14 to 18)